The Orphan's Vendetta
by Dark dovecoat
Summary: Annabeth is a orphaned half blood who wishes to rage war on the volturi, what happens when she is adopted by Rosalie and Emmett and introduced to a world of compassion and acceptance.


**Hi, this is Dark dovecoat, this is my first attempt at fanfic so please be kind to me! **

**Summary: Annabeth is an orphaned half blood at the Seattle Orphanage where Emmett and Rosalie are looking to adopt a child they adopt her and the story goes from there. There will be some non canon pairings in the story so be warned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, that honor goes to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Chapter One**

Vile, dirty and putrid, were words that came to my mind when I surveyed the communal girls' 'bedroom' at the orphanage, after all wasn't your bedroom meant to be **your** safe haven when things got stressful, your bedroom wasn't meant to be the cause of your stress was it? The room was very large but in it were 10 beds, 5 beds against each of the opposite walls that were a horribly garish yellow color imbetween the beds were a small dressing table with a dusty lamp on top. The yellow in fact heightened my stress for some reason.

Actually perhaps that a lie after all there were several causes to my anxiety, in fact the bedroom was probably the most minor one out of all of them. Let's see the reasons why if I was a normal person I'd probably be breaking out in hives, be having panic attacks and most likely be considering suicide options. But if I was normal I wouldn't have such a long list for the causes of my stress, so that's a moot point if there ever was one I guess.

'Hi retard', came the nasally voice of one of the other occupants of the room, Marcia Brown, bitch extraordinaire and didn't she know it, slightly attractive in a hooker kind of way but I don't hold that against her. At least not much.

Now than you would think that at an orphanage the only people there would be orphans, the staff and prospective parents, but nuh ha, there is also Marcia Brown, daughter of still alive parents, parents who happened to be found negligent, so dear Marcia got to come and stay with orphans while they try to find foster carers for her until such a time her parents are found to be fit parents. Unlikely, considering the fact that her dad was a deadbeat with a crack and various other narcotics addictions and her mother was a whore who funded her husband's addiction and her own. Marcia was a tall, tanned girl with dyed peroxide curls.

'Yo bitch, you think you better than me or something, look at me when I'm talking to you hoe', she said in a snooty voice which considering her mother was a paid hoe was a little bit ironic.

'If you were worth looking at don't you think your Mommy would have sold your ass on the street by now? Or does she not think your pretty enough for that?' I replied. Tsch suck on that bitch.

'Bitch, what you say about my Mother?'

Well I didn't say anything about your mother, however shall I tell you what my older brother said about her, you know my brother right, the tall beefy one, well he said that for 20$ your Mom was a real goer', I didn't have a brother but if she thought that a fictional brother was the main threat and didn't bother me, well less bloodshed put it that way.

'YOU LITTLE CENSORED CENSORED', she screamed, spittle spraying the room and the only picture I had of my Mother and father together before I came along and ruined the picture. She was going to pay for that. Dearly.

I grabbed her by the arm, twisting it up painfully behind her back; I was going to enjoy this, not just for myself but all the people she bullied because she felt she was better than them, I led her over to her bed and with I quick jab with my toes to the back of her knee she fell to the floor in a kneeling position beside her bed, if I'd see her from a distance in that position she almost looked like she was praying, perhaps she was, for mercy.

She tried to twist sideways, break my hold, but if she wanted to bait a half blood she should pay the price, right? She shouldn't just make snide remarks and expect to get away with it. At least not while I'm around. I allowed her to 'break' my hold and she tried to run to the door but before I let her go I wanted to have some fun. Using my supernatural speed I made it to the door before her and stood in front of it, barring her way. Leisurely, relishing the hunt the hunt I grabbed her arms and I applied just enough pressure so that it was painful but not enough that it would leave significant bruising. Slowly. my gaze magnetic I forced her to look up into my eyes, I knew that she'd see my dilated pupils allowing only a sliver of my green-yellow iris to be seen and that teamed with my wild red hair and porcelain skin would make me look like a avenging angel or a beautiful demon. Unfortunately for her I was more closely related to the second one.

'You will never bully anyone ever again will you Marcia', using my melodic voice, there were some other gifts that my demon father gave me, one of them was mind control, on strong willed individuals it was nothing more a small idea slipped into their psyche, on particularly weak individuals like Marcia it was a whole lot more, one might say.

'No, Annabeth I will never bully anyone again', She replied in a dazed voice as if she'd just been stunned.

'Good Girl', and then I fed, afterall I was never going to have a better opportunity in a place like this and I was very hungry.

After, I finished I licked the clotting bite mark and it healed leaving no trace that there ever had been one and I laid Marcia down on her bed and left the room. When she awakened she would have no memory of me feeding from her, instead just a head ache and some dizziness.

I went to the bathroom to make sure there wasn't any traces of blood on me, afterall you couldn't be too careful, even though I long grown out of the habit of spilling my meal down me, I had to be careful in a place like this, full of busybodies and people up to their noses in things that don't concern them.

Splashing my face to get rid of the blush in my cheeks that came from feeding and exerting my will on others, I looked in the mirror and studied my reflection in, a small aristocratic nose and high cheek bones that were like razor sharp knives, yellow green cat eyes and wavy red hair, red, not ginger or auburn, a red that didn't come out of a bottle, and a small, dancers frame that seemed slightly fragile but always elegant.

What can I say beauty and intelligence, dangerous alone….. Lethal together. I was like a white half-blood Michelle Obama. Only I wasn't ever going to be such a powerful source of good….evil maybe, but I tend to find that when you're a half blood keeping a low profile is rather essential. No half blood, vampire or human ever wants to attract the Volturi's attention, especially after you've seen what they can Volturi although they were considered the law enforcers I tended to find they used their notoriety and powers when it suited them, for instance when someone was breaking a law that benefitted them in some way they turned a blind eye but when someone does something that threatens their hold on power, steps of course must be taken. And I guess that my existence and the existence of other 'vermin', there words not mine, well threatened their hold on power. Lifes a bitch that way, what can you do about it right? Well they certainly did something about that little problem thing is though they didn't eracdicate me, just my parents. See before I could understand the need for the Volturi, they were lawforcers protecting the humans ever finding out that the creatures of darkness weren't myths, they were real, now I just want to kick their ass.

Thats how I lived my life now, it's the thought of it somehow of revenge that made me stay strong, not crumble at the people I loved deaths, but rather focus on their revenge that made my will to live uncomunally strong. Recently i had been making discreet inquiries into the southorn coverns and nomads, many were nomads because the volturi had destroyed their covern and they themselves had fleed at the volturis approach and watched from affar as the volturi enacted their put it simply quite afew people were pissed, many more homicidal. I planned to use that to aid my vendetta and perhaps theirs as well.

I was looking at recruiting them, from a distance of course. I dare say somehow them would find it .. distasteful shall I say to be hired by a half blood. So i would communicate by other means with them, telephone, computers and other such humans means of communication. But i would make sure they couldn't be traced back to me. I do not intend to join them in the a battle with the volturi, I do not intend to dishonour my parents final sacrafice to me so violently. But I will bring the volturi down, even if it eventually kills that happens the world will tremble on its axis at the carnage I will rain down upon them, in my quest to kill those who killed my parents. I would show no mercy nor compassion toward the people who where the reason why humans were afraid of the dark.

**I know its a short chapter but I really want some feed back before I write anymore. And also who do you want her to end up with? I have some people inmind and they are; Jasper, Alec, Seth and Marcus. Please tell me who you would prefer and i'll take it into consideration. Don't forget to review. DD signing off. **


End file.
